Tomb Raider Survivor Timeline Wiki:Regulamin
Postanowienia ogólne *'Regulamin' jest dokumentem opisującym prawa . *Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. *Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 11.11.2018 roku. *Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. *Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo. *Ta Wiki nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. *Ta Wiki nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że bez zezwolenia nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. Nie dotyczy to zwyczajnych odnośników na profilu. ["reklama" - tu: tworzenie specjalnych stron zawierających wyłącznie reklamę] **Jeśli wysyła się na serwer Wiki prace nieosobiste (np. na profil), spoza wiki, należy załączyć plik ze zgodą oryginalnego autora. *Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. Administracja i użytkownicy Administracja * Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów, Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. * Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. * Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. * Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: ** Będzie on nagminnie łamał regulamin. ** Będzie odmawiał pełnienia funkcji administratora. ** Będzie odmawiał udzielenia pomocy społeczności. ** Będzie nadużywał swoich uprawnień. Użytkownicy *Użytkownik ma prawo do: **Przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani użytkownicy). **Kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. **Wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. **Edytowania przestrzeni głównej. *Użytkownik ma obowiązek: **Znać i przestrzegać regulamin. **Zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. **Przestrzegania netykiety. **Dodawania licencji oraz odpowiedniej nazwy do przesyłanych plików. **Ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje wykroczenia. **Ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje konto (powody typu włamanie przez inną osobę, kradzież konta nie zwalniają z przestrzegania tego podpunktu) **Słuchać się zaleceń Administracji. *Użytkownik ma zakaz: **Tworzenia multikont w celu uniknięcia kary (zakaz tworzenia multikont w pojęciu ogólnym). **Krzywdzić innych użytkowników oraz wszystkich członków Administracji. **Okazywania braku poszanowania dla innych użytkowników i Administratorów. **Pisania komentarzy, wiadomości jakąkolwiek odmianą czcionki Wingdings (jest to traktowane jako spam). *Regulamin obowiązuje każdego: nikt nie jest zwolniony z czytania i przestrzegania go (nawet osoby chore, pochodzące z innych kultur czy religii). Komunikacja, czat i tablice Komunikacja ogólna *Użytkownicy mogą się kontaktować poprzez: **Strony dyskusji. **Czat. **Dyskusje. **Niektóre strony projektu. **Adresy e-mail (jeśli są podane). **Tablice. *Najszybszymi miejscami kontaktowania się z innymi są tablice i czat. Chat *Czatu może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki. *Użytkownik ma prawo: **Dyskutować. **Wyrażać swoją opinię. **Zadawać pytania i prosić o pomoc. **Tworzyć prywatne rozmowy. **Zgłaszać administracji błędy. *Użytkownik ma obowiązek: **Pisać poprawnie. **Słuchać się poleceń administracji. **Przestrzegać zasad netykiety. **W przypadku konfliktów ma obowiązek zebrać dowody (w postaci nagrania, screenów ewentualnie dużej ilości świadków) inaczej wszystkie osoby uczestniczące w sporze zostaną ukarane. Materiał należy pokazać jednemu z członków administracji. *Użytkownik ma zakaz na czacie: **Spamować (spam - ponad trzykrotne, wielokrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, nie wnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). **Przeklinać i używać wulgaryzmów (brak wyjątku na słowa cenzurowane oraz jakiekolwiek skrótowce przekleństw). **Obrażać użytkowników. **Atakować innych użytkowników. **Wysyłać plików o treści pornograficznej, reklam, screamerów itp., w tym w wiadomości prywatnej. **Wyłudzać danych osobistych od innych użytkowników, w tym w wiadomości prywatnej. **Nawracać innych do swojej wiary lub dyskryminować innych użytkowników z tego powodu na forum ogólnym. **Prowokować innych użytkowników, w tym w wiadomości prywatnej. Tablice *Użytkownik ma prawo: **Prowadzić dyskusję z innymi użytkownikami na tablicy. **Usuwać ośmieszające i poniżające wątki. *Użytkownik ma zakaz: **Wstawiać na czyjąś tablicę wątki zawierające przekleństwa, groźby i poniżenia. **Usuwać ostrzeżenia od administracji. Ostrzeżenia są po to, żeby udowodnić błędy popełniane przez innych, dzięki czemu może nastąpić późniejsza poprawa danej osoby. Artykuły, blogi i pliki Artykuły *W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. *Należy starać się nie popełniać błędów językowych. *W artykułach przestrzegany jest styl encyklopedyczny. *'Zabronione jest' niszczenie artykułów (modyfikowanie lub całkowite usuwanie treści strony). *'Zabrania się' dodawania kategorii typu przypadkowych cyfr, znaków i liter oraz niezwiązanych z artykułem. *'Zabrania się' wstawiania przypadkowego znaku, a potem usuwania go. Blogi *Treść wpisu może być dowolna, o ile nie będzie ona zawierała treści erotycznych, wulgaryzmów oraz przekleństw (brak wyjątku na słowa cenzurowane). *'Zabronione jest' atakowanie, oraz obrażanie, innych użytkowników serwisu we wpisach na blogu. *Na swoich blogach można wstawiać WŁASNE fan-arty w postaci rysunków itp. *'Zabronione jest' dodawanie prac niezwiązanych z tematyką Wiki. *'Spamowanie' na blogach jest zabronione, tak jak w całej społeczności. Za uprawianie spamu nie ma ostrzeżeń. Kara zależy od ilości spamu. *Wpisy informacyjne i zawierające samo przywitanie (bez przedstawienia swojej osoby) będą usuwane po minimalnie 2 dniach, aby każdy użytkownik mógł je zobaczyć. Pliki *'Zabronione jest' wstawianie plików o treści: **Pornograficznej. **Nazistowskiej. **Fanatycznie religijnej. **Rasistowskiej. **Wywołującej epilepsję. *'Zabrania się' wstawiania cudzych fan-artów na Wikię. Można je umieścić tylko i wyłącznie za zgodą autora, którą umieszczamy w opisie grafiki. *'Zabronione' jest również wstawianie tzw. screamerów. *Każdy plik musi posiadać licencję, odpowiednią nazwę i kategorię. *Użytkownik powinien zadbać o poprawną nazwę pliku (nieodpowiednia nazwa równa się ciągowi cyfr, bądź liter). Blokady *Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają konkretny powód. *Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: **Ataki na innych użytkowników. **Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji. **Naruszanie praw autorskich. **Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. **Spamowanie (spam - ponad trzykrotne, wielokrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, niewnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). ** Wysyłanie plików o tematyce erotycznej, rasistowskiej itd. ** Ubliżanie, obrażanie innych użytkowników. ** Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników. *Długość blokady zależy od: **Powodu blokady. **Stażu blokowanego. **Jego wkładu. **Intuicji administratora. *Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego konkretne powody lub po wcześniejszym ustaleniu. Regulamin z wielokrotnymi zmianami oraz aktualizacjami na podstawie Undertale Wiki ze zgodą jego oryginalnego autora. __NOEDITSECTION__